


Umuzwa omusha

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Kiswahili
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 08:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96





	Umuzwa omusha

UJaime ubengakajwayele ukuvuka ethunzini lomzimba kaBrienne, amahlombe akhe aqinile amlondoloze elangeni elaliqala ukubhekabheka ezihlahleni, engakaqini ngokwanele ukuba azifudumeze. Wathuthumela wasondela kuye, wasonga ingubo yakhe eyodwa enoboya ngokuqinile eduze kwabo. UMaid wayezogcizelela ukuthi akuthathe ubusuku ngabunye, futhi kwaba kuphela kokulala ngokwanele lapho ayolala khona futhi amlethe ngaphansi kwemfudumalo yakhe. Futhi ubusuku ngabunye wayeqakathekisa isikhathi azophumula ngaso ngaye ngokububula.

Iqhude lakhe lalinzima emhlane wakhe, lingakhululekile futhi libuhlungu. Wadedela imichilo yakhe wanyakazisa okhalweni kancane, elindele ukubona ukuthi uzosabela yini, futhi wavuzwa lapho ephindisela emuva ngobumnene. Umlomo wakhe wahlola inamba ebunjiwe yentamo yakhe, isikhumba esithambile sendlebe yakhe, futhi wanikeza i-petp encane, akusekho. Isandla sakhe sasifuna ibele lakhe elincane, eliphakeme, ingono kanzima phakathi kokuncwina, iminwe yakhe. Ukunyakaza kwabo bekuhamba kancane ekuqaleni, kusadinwa ubuthongo, futhi nokho bekukhona ukuphuthuma ngemuva kwabo, amandla angaphezu komoya opholile obenza baqale ukushesha. Kwakumakhaza kakhulu ukugqokisa ngokuphelele, kodwa ngaphansi kwengubo kwakufudumele ngokwanele ukuba ehlise amabhuleki akhe. UJaime wangena kalula kuye, ephakamisa ithanga lakhe ukuze amsize athole indlela yakhe. Wayesakhala kakhulu lapho amngena, yize ayengekho ntombazane futhi ayengekho amasonto athile. Wayewuthanda umsindo, ethemba ukuthi wayengeke ayeke ukukwenza.


End file.
